Oral biotelemetry is being developed which enables direct and continuous measurements of intraoral responses such as H+ and F- levels following ingestion of various foods and therapeutics. Data from telemetry coordinated with data from other projects will aid in the evaluation of various food stuffs for their relative cariogenicity. Measurements of ionic levels may be conveyed to the recording equipment by radio or wire transmission. Clinical studies will be initiated soon. A novel connector for the wire telemetry has been fabricated which obviates the need for a field effect transistor circuitry in the device housing the glass electrode. Multiple antimony electrodes have incorporated into a Hawley appliance. Preliminary results suggest that this device will be useful for monitoring the pH levels at several intraoral areas in an individual.